


Consequences of a thin suit in cold weather

by DragonInTheCloud (Alien_Duck)



Series: Cold Front [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing with this so I'll add more as needed, Identity Reveal, Innuendo, LadyNoir - Freeform, Snot, and half a chapter of marichat so it's not worth tagging, for like one chapter, ladrien, shower scene, sick/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Duck/pseuds/DragonInTheCloud
Summary: Starts immediately after Cold Front. Adrien suffers the consequences of his decision to try and cool down in the river





	1. Warming up

Adrien shivered as a cold wind blew straight through him. Plagg, the heartless little shit that he was, had dropped his transformation while he was climbing out of the river. Not when he was out, but while he was still climbing out. And the shock and lack of claws had caused him to lose his grip and fall back in. And now he was too busy howling with laughter to transform him back so he could get home.

His feet squelched, his hair dripped, his nose was running, and the wind was getting worse. He kept his eyes down on the street as he plodded forward.

Definitely not a dream. Which meant he had thoroughly embarrassed himself in front of Ladybug. She was probably ready to commit him to an asylum after that display.

He heard a whizzing and a thump and looked up to see his Lady standing in front of him, looking shocked. And still cold. Damnnit Adrien, get it together already.

“Oh my gosh Adrien! What happened? Are you ok? No, you’re obviously not ok. You’re soaked and you must be freezing. Do you want me to take you home? No, wait, me swinging you would probably just cause more wind chill and make things worse. Do you want me to carry you? Running you home would be quicker than you walking, oh wow your shoes are soaked can you even feel your toes anymore? Ooooh, what should I do?!”

He blinked at her. Then he blinked again and shivered. She stopped talking and ran her eyes over him then scooped him up in her arms princess style with his arms clasped to his chest.

“Don’t worry! I’ll get you home and warmed up asap!” And then she took off running, clutching him tightly against her chest (don’t think about it don’t think about it don’t think about it) and he meeped quietly, too cold and shocked to really do anything else.

She glanced at his face (so close) and pursed her lips (nooo, don’t do that) and then seemed to run even faster, and before he realised it they were at the gates to his house and she was leaping over the wall and heading for the door.

“No!” he squeaked. “Wi-wi-window pl-please.”

She skidded slightly then bounced sideways, heading around the side to his bedroom. She dropped his legs and threw her yo-yo, and then she was swinging them in to his room. He sighed in relief, before yelping again as she scooped him up and jogged to the bathroom. She kicked the door open and set him down in the shower. He shivered as she reached past him and turned the water on, the sound of it soothing him. And then he tensed right back up and gaped at her as she started tugging his clothes off.

He yelped. A very manly yelp. She had his over shirt off before he could start to move and she’d grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and started tugging it up and his hands were tangled and he felt fingers grab the button on his jeans and no no no no no not like this! Not when he was so cold!

He finally got his hands to do as he said and grabbed her wrists and she met his eyes, determined business face on.

“W-what are y-you d-doing?” He whisper screamed through chattering teeth.

“I’m taking your wet clothes off before you catch hypothermia Adrien! They’re leeching away your body heat and you need to warm up as quick as you can, so stop fighting me!”

“S-shoes first!”

She let go of his jeans and dropped to her knees in front of him. He stared, unable to move. Ok. Not a normal dream, but he was rethinking the unconscious somewhere idea. Maybe a coma? He did not get this lucky, and WHY WAS LADYBUG STILL COLD?!?

She had undone the laces on both shoes and tapped his right ankle to make him lift it, and he leaned back against the wall for balance as she slid the soaking trainer and sock off, then repeated the same for his left. She threw them both to the corner of the shower, out of the way of the water streaming down, and reached for his trousers again. He tried to bat her hands away, but gave up when he saw how bad his hands were shaking. And realised he couldn’t feel his fingers.

She paused, looking up at him from her position kneeling on the floor of his shower, hands on his jean button after she had stripped the rest of his clothes off, wide eyes unsure as a faint blush covered every bit of skin showing, and he would have gulped if his teeth hadn’t chosen that moment to start chattering.

The determined look was back in a flash, and his jeans were by his ankles before he could blink. Her hands reached for his boxers before she made a strangled noise and sat back, blush now crimson. She bit her lip ( ** _stop doing that bugaboo_** ) and reached for his ankle again to help him kick the jeans off, then she was standing and pushing him under the spray.

Ouch. Holy cheesecake that stung. He tried to back out of the water but she was there, standing flush against his back and keeping him in the warm water that stung so bad. His fingers and toes were screaming at him and he must have made some sort of noise because she had her arm around his waist and her other was stroking his hair and she was murmuring soothing apologies.

His shaking got worse before it got better, and after what seemed like forever, he was wriggling his fingers and toes without pain, and was turning the temperature up from the absolute lowest setting she had started it on. He twisted to look back at her, and realised that she was now also soaked. Oops.

“Erm, there are towels in the cabinet, if you want to dry off. I’ve got this now thanks.”

“Oh, right, yes, of course. I’ll just, erm, yes. Towel. Do you need some? I mean, of course you need some, I meant do you want me to get you some out?”

He nodded, looking at the wall in front of him. Now he was warmed up, certain bits of him were letting him know they were working again, and he needed a moment. Alone. After everything that had happened tonight, he most definitely needed a moment alone.

~~

He walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he rubbed another through his hair, and stopped when he saw Ladybug sitting on his bed staring at her yo-yo screen. She was still here. Why was she still here?!?! Wait. She was still here, and he had just been…

His mounting panic was side-tracked when he noticed she was now staring at him… no. She was staring at his chest. With her mouth slightly open. And a blush growing and darkening across her cheeks. He blinked. He blinked again. Well ok then.

“Erm, Ladybug? Not that I mind you being here, given that you saved me and all, but, erm, why _are_ you still here?”

Her eyes snapped up to his face, and she broke out in to one of the biggest, most painful smile he had ever seen. He tracked her hand as it swiped across her chin _had she been drooling_?!

“Oh, erm, I just wanted to make sure you were ok! And all nice and warm now. And I had to say goodbye, it wouldn’t be very heroic of me to just up and leave without saying anything, especially after I borrowed your towels and stripped you naked, no nearly naked, no, just stripped, ack, erm, I mean, eh he he… I’m going to leave now.”

She jumped up and stalked across the room to the windows, and turned her head slightly back towards him, but didn’t look directly at him.

“I’m glad you’re ok Adrien, get some sleep. I’d like to stop by tomorrow to check on you, if that’s alright?”

He nodded, unable to speak even if he could think of anything to say, and she nodded sharply, jumping up and out of the window, and closing it softly behind her, then swinging out into the night. He stared at the closed window for a moment. And then he turned and walked back in to the bathroom ignoring the high pitched laughter that had just started from under his desk. Because _she really had been drooling over his naked chest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! This is also being posted on tumblr, at dragoninthecloud. After chapter 3, they'll be updated at the same time, so you won't miss out if you don't go find me, it'd just be nice to say hi ^__^


	2. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wakes up not feeling so great. If only there was someone who'd look after him

He woke up miserable. His head was pounding, nose running, eyes were blurry, and he was pretty sure he was going to cough up a lung soon. He lay in bed, too tired and shivery to even think about getting up, and he must look as bad as he felt because Plagg had taken one look at him and closed his mouth, patting his hair gently instead of demanding cheese. But even feeling his hair move hurt.

Father and Nathalie were home, but he knew they’d be too busy to look after him, and wouldn’t want to get close in case he was contagious, and he didn’t really want to alert them to his condition in case they started to ask questions. He wasn’t needed today anyway, so they probably wouldn’t even notice he was ill at home if he was lucky.

He whined, and closed his eyes again, regretting jumping in the river, only not because shower with Ladybug, but yes because this suuuuuucked.

Half an hour later he forced himself to get up, and wrapped his blanket around himself as he shuffled to the kitchen, only bumping against the walls twice, and Plagg helped him look for medicine and something easy to eat. Despite there being plenty of food in the house, there wasn’t really much that he could prepare or eat in his current condition. He eventually found medicine and Plagg grabbed a bottle of water for him from the fridge, and they slowly returned to his room. Plagg darted up as he was about to open the door, and he frowned after him until he heard movement from inside, and then the door was pulled open and Ladybug was there.

“’ady’ug? Wha’?”

“Adrien hi! Oh no, you’re sick. I came to check on you and talk about last night but wow you look bad. No, wait, not bad, you look, guh. I mean, you don’t look well and Adrien?!”

She caught him as he tipped forward, and his nose hit her shoulder. Ow. Then she’d scooped him up just like she had last night and was carrying him over to his bed.

“’ouch p’eas,” he croaked.

She made her way there instead, and gently set him down in the corner, taking the water and medicine from him before arranging the blanket to tuck him in. She sat on the edge of the couch as she opened the drink and popped the tablets out, and helped him take them, then started to brush his hair away from his face. Warm blue eyes filled his vision, filled with kindness and something he hadn’t seen in a long time that he didn’t want to name.

“How’re you feeling now? Is there anything you need? Anything I can get for you? I… I can’t stay long I’m afraid, I was only planning a quick stop. Do you want me to call one of your friends so they can come sit with you? Or Nathalie maybe?”

He blinked slowly at her. She really was amazing. So kind and generous. So thoughtful and gentle and oh yes cold hand on his forehead that’s the good stuff right there.

“Hey hey, it’s ok, you’re ok. You’re really burning up huh. Oooh, what to do. Wait, you were planning a study day, weren’t you? I wonder if Nino will come over early to look after you. Urgh, how to do this….”

He whined as she pulled her hand away, stopping when she just placed her other hand against his forehead instead, and moved her first down to cup his cheek.

“Adrien? Adrien look at me? I’m going to go for a bit, ok? I’m going to go and talk to Nino and get him to look after you because I have somewhere I have to be. I’ll come back tonight to check on you, but you’re going to be ok. Oh don’t look at me like that.”

He huffed at her through his pouted lips as her hands pulled away and he let his eyes fall shut. Of course she couldn’t stay. She must be incredibly busy. It was amazing that she’d come to see him at all.

Softness and a warm puff of air brushed his cheek, and then she was gone.

He slept again, maybe, because he was pretty sure he was having weird fever dreams. Father was dancing ballet while wearing nothing but a rainbow tutu and a Japanese swan potty on his head as Nathalie danced the robot in an inflatable snowman suit. Plagg grew a villain moustache which he kept stroking and twirling as he laughed over a seven foot round wheel of cheese. Chloe was skating on his ramp, in a punk rock outfit the really suited her, with Sabrina following her sporting a Mohawk and eight inch platforms, but then she walked over to him and morphed in to Nino, who looked really worried. Then Alya was there, and Marinette, and he felt himself being moved, and then he wasn’t sweaty anymore, and gentle fingers were in his hair and someone was helping him drink and then nothing.

When he finally woke up, it was dark. Slowly cracking an eye open he found it was night. His main lights were off and his bathroom door was just barely cracked enough to let a slither of light through. He coughed, then gasped. His nose was so bunged up he could feel it in his ears. Gentle fingers moved in his hair. He rolled his head and came face to hip with Ladybug. He tipped his head back, so he could see her face. She was smiling gently, blue eyes soft and kind and full of something he couldn’t place.

 “Hey there. How’re you feeling now?”

He coughed and groaned, thumping his head in to her side. She chuckled, and kept her fingers moving.

“I came to check on you earlier, and you were really out of it. So I let your friends know, and they looked after you all day. Do you remember them being here?”

He tried to think before grunting. Maybe?

“That’s ok. They were really worried about you. They wanted to stay with you, but then your father…” she trailed off, and he could imagine the sour expression on her face from the tone shift.

“Anyway. They had to go home. But I wanted to check on you again.”

She was talking so softly, and her fingers were moving just right, it was hard to stay awake. He thought he should be bothered by the way her fingers moved. It was so familiar, the way they danced around where his ears should be. It meant something, but he couldn’t think what.

“Adrien?”

He hummed, then rolled so he was draped over her legs and was snuggling his face in to her stomach. This was more comfortable. And soft. And warm. And was even better when she relaxed (why did she tense up?) and leaned back so he had even more stomach to rub against.

“S’ay,” he mumbled. She snorted a laugh, and he felt her other hand rub at his shoulders.

“I was going to. But this isn’t exactly comfortable for me. Let go so I can get comfy, hmm?”

He frowned, considering this. If he let go, he couldn’t snuggle her belly. But she said get comfy, which possibly meant laying down, so maybe if he let go, he could snuggle some other bit of her?

He slowly loosened his arms and had started to roll back when he suddenly sneezed. Then again. And again. And then he couldn’t seem to stop and he was already short on air and was this how he was going to die? Death by sneezing caused by a cold wind? Really, universe?

When he finally stopped and was gasping for breath he felt something scratchy wipe at his face. He groaned and tried to turn away but a soft hand held his cheek still and oh, she was wiping up his snot. By all the shiny things he did not deserve her. At all. He forced his eyes open to see her leaning over him, smiling fondly.

“Feel any better for that?” she teased, eyes dancing.

He pouted. Then coughed a chuckle and nodded. He could actually breathe for the moment. It felt glorious.

“Good. Then sleep. I’ll be right back.”

He heard her get up and walk across the room, a door click, and then water running. He was trying to settle in to his pillow, searching for a spot that wasn’t damp when he heard cackling.

He glared at Plagg, who was floating above his head in his line of sight.

“I swear kid, your luck is something else. I had nothing to do with that, I promise. That was entirely on you.”

He was confused. What was on him?

“You sneezed all over her. She’s covered in snot. Oh sweet cheese, Tikki is not going to be happy about this.”

His eyes widened and he gasped. He’d done WHAT NOW?!

The water stopped, and he heard quiet voices, and he started to panic. Was her kwami going to come out here and yell at him? She knew who he was, so she’d know he was Chat and she’d want to know why he was so strange last night and how he’d ended up in the river and she was going to kill him. Cold boobs really were going to cause his death.

The door clicked, and she was suddenly beside him.

“Adrien?! What’s wrong? Shuush shush, breathe slower, calm down, you’re ok. Everything’s ok. You’re fine. Breathe. That’s it, you’re ok. Shuuuuuush. Come on, back under the covers. There, now go to sleep. I’ll stay till you are, ok. Just go to sleep.”

His traitorous eyelids lowered despite his efforts. He wanted to be awake when Tikki killed him after all. He turned his head to push it harder against the hand she was carding through his hair and she chuckled, scratching at that one spot she always got when he was Chat.

“There’s a good kitty. Go to sleep now.”

-

Wait. What.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This was fun to write. And I really want to try drawing bits of it. Gabriel in a rainbow tutu... it would be GLORIOUS I say!  
> Yes. I'm weird. Don't judge me <__<;;;
> 
> Comments are nice, even if it's just a smiley face ^__^


	3. Plagg's recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug clarifies some things, and then the next day Plagg recaps the highlights

Adrien was frozen. She called him kitty. Why would she call him kitty? Did that mean she knew? Is that why she was looking after him, someone who should be a mostly random citizen? His eyes snapped open when he felt her fingers stiffen in his hair, and huh, he’d never seen someone’s blood drain from their face before but that wasn’t important right now focus Adrien!

“Wha? Kitty?!” he squeaked.

Her hand was snatched back and she practically jumped off the bed and her hands were over her mouth and she was squealing.

“No! I’m so sorry!” she whisper screamed, her hands starting to flail and looking panicked. “I don’t know why I called you that. Well, I do. You look like Chat right now, with your hair all messy like that, and you were pushing in to my hand just like he does, and I’ve been worried about him all day because he was really weird last night and he ran off and I couldn’t find him, and then I couldn’t get in touch with him all today and it just slipped out and I am so sorry because you aren’t a kitty! That would be ridiculous, you don’t have time to jump around in a cat suit. Heh, cat suit. No, bad brain. Not the time.”

She bonked herself in the head with the heel of her hand and Adrien just stared at her.

“Wha'?” He was wide awake again and very confused. So she didn’t know he was Chat…?

“Don’t worry about it. Go to sleep. Hopefully you won’t remember this in the morning. Yes. This is just a dream, ok? Just a dream. None of this happened. Sleep now.”

She was pushing him down from where he’d propped himself up on his elbows to see her better, and trying to tug his blanket up.

“No, wha', 'ady'ug? What happened with Cha' Noir?”

His mouth had not had permission to ask that.

“Oh. Erm, nothing to worry about. Chat Noir is fine. I’m pretty certain he’ll get in touch with me tomorrow. Don’t worry. Now close your eyes. Not that I don’t want to see them because they’re gorgeous, but you can’t sleep with them open.”

Her hand was in his hair again, dancing the same patterns he was so used to that always helped calm him. Only not right now, because he was still keyed up from the whole calling him kitty thing. Why were her fingers moving like that? Unless…?

“Do you stroke many boys hair like this?” he asked, yawning in the middle.

Fingers twitched, before continuing slightly more firmly and mirrored on the other side of his head by her other hand.

“No, just my kitty. Sleep. You’re safe. You’re warm. You’ll feel better in the morning. So sleep.”

Wait. Her kitty?

The extra hand, and extra pressure, plus the quiet hum she had started in a frustratingly familiar but impossible to place right now tune were too much to fight against, and he started to drift. He vaguely registered soft lips and warm air on his forehead, but maybe that was just the dreams again. No way would she kiss his forehead. Or his cheek. Or his…

~

When he woke early the next morning he felt better. His head still ached, but he could breathe slightly easier and move without hurting. He stared at the ceiling, trying to piece together what had actually happened yesterday. Ladybug had been here, he was sure of that much. He remembered blue eyes and cold hands and head scratches. And… Nino? Maybe? He looked at the sticky notes stuck all over his bed side table. So yes, Nino had been here. Which probably meant Alya had as well. Which then meant there was a thirty-seventy chance in favour that Marinette had also come and wasn’t that just great that she got to see him looking awful?

He rolled his head the other way and saw Plagg sleeping on his pillow next to him. Something had happened with Plagg yesterday he thought as his eyes drifted to the wall behind him. He’d laughed about something. Something important. Something that was making Adrien’s stomach squirm and toes curl.

He focused back on Plagg to see he was being watched. And then Plagg was grinning. And snickering. That was never good.

“Good morning Adrien,” Plagg purred sweetly. **Danger!** his brain screamed at him. **Danger! Run now!**

“Morning Plagg,” he returned warily, watching as he stretched in a very cat like manner, showing off his teeth in a wide yawn before snapping his mouth shut and floating up to sit cross legged mid-air.

“You’re looking better today. Less bunged up at least.” The grin grew slightly, showing off his fangs.

“Thank… you…? Why are you smiling at me like that?”

Plagg giggled. He **giggled**. The danger sense grew in the back of his brain.

“Oh no real reason. Just remembering some of the highlights from yesterday. Ahh, it was incredible to watch. And I can’t wait for the day you meet Tikki. I hope I’ll have popcorn.”

What? What was incredible? Why would Plagg want him to meet Tikki oh shit no. No. No, that had been part of the dream. Right? Please? He hadn’t.

He desperately met Plagg’s gaze who promptly burst in to hysterical laughter, falling to the bed and burying his face in the covers to muffle the noise.

Nooooooooooooooooo. He’d sneezed all over her. And she’d wiped his face like a child and then had to go and wash her suit and shiiiiiiiiiiiit.

He threw his arms over his burning face and whined loudly, which just made Plagg laugh more. He wasn’t dealing with this. He was going to stay in bed and never leave it, and then no one would ever know and he wouldn’t have to be embarrassed. A horrible thought suddenly occurred to him.

“Wai'. You said some of the highlights. Oh sweet jelly beans. Wha' else did I do?”

Plagg laughter stopped. But when no answer immediately followed Adrien lifted his arms to look at his kwami and found him unable to breathe he was laughing so hard and clutching his stomach while he hit the cover. Adrien felt sick. What had he done?!

“You, you, gehehehe, you tried to kis-s-s-s, bwahaha ha, you tried to kiss Alya. And you called her maman!”

Plagg cracked up again as Adrien stared in horror. What?

“Anything else?” It came out as a squeak. He both did and didn’t want to know.

Plagg rolled on to his back and wiped at an eye with a hand.

“They changed you. You were really sweaty, so Nino and your “Good Friend” helped you change. I think you punched her in the face at one point.”

All the blood that had rushed to his face for his blush drained away, leaving him feeling slightly light headed. No. Nope. Nu uh. This was not reality. He had slipped off the roof when he first noticed Ladybug was cold and was lying at the bottom of the alleyway unconscious because this could not be his life.

“I punched Marinette?” he whispered. Holy hair balls no. They’d finally become friends, she’d only been talking to him without the stutter for a few months. This would set them back. It would set them waaaaaay back and he didn’t want to lose the kind and quirky girl now he had her in his life.

“Aww, don’t worry kid, she didn’t take it personally. And I don’t think it will have bruised. Much. But yeah. That’s the highlights.”

Adrien flopped, boneless. He stared at the ceiling and wondered what he’d done to deserve this. But before he could get too far in to his thoughts, he heard a light tapping sound. He frowned. It wasn’t the door, Nathalie knocked properly and his father normally just walked straight in, despite several very unfortunate and uncomfortable encounters already. He propped himself up on his elbows and saw Ladybug at his window, watching him with a small smile. He scrambled up and started walking over to her.

“Oh yeah. She was looking for her kitty all yesterday. So you probably need to suit up later,” Plagg called as he phased through the cover and under the bed to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So as of right now, this is caught up to what I have on Tumblr. The next part might be a little while, as I have a few decisions to make. Like, am I really going to try and write Marinette's reaction from when she got home? I mean, after that conversation with Chat, and then stripping Adrien naked and showering with him with her hands all over his body. Because I'm not sure I can write what that scene would ultimately need if you know what I mean..?


	4. Checking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug drops by again to see how he is, and leaves Adrien more confused than even

Adrien stumbled, grabbing on to the couch at the last moment to stay upright. Her kitty? Why had Plagg said that? Why had he waited till now to tell him? He heard something and snapped his eyes up to see her watching him through the window with concern clear on her face, and he started walking again. He was so confused. And embarrassed. But mostly confused.

He opened the window and stepped back to make room for her, and as he drew breath to greet her the cold early morning air hit him and he doubled over as coughs tore out of him.

Oh, yeah. He was still ill. He covered his mouth and found his nose was running again as well now he was upright, and wasn’t this the most fun start to the day ever he grumbled to himself.

A gentle hand on his back steered him away from the window and pushed him on to the couch, and then a blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, quickly followed by an arm. He panted as the coughs finally stopped, and looked for the box of tissues he was sure was around somewhere when one was suddenly in front of his face. He grabbed it and blew his nose, and looked at Ladybug again.

“’allo,” he croaked.

“Hi. How’re you feeling today?”

He shrugged and pulled the blanket tighter around his front as he coughed again. He really wanted to go back to bed, but he also wanted to spend time with her, however he could.

She tugged him backwards so he was leaning against the cushions, then she was twisting round and her free hand was in his fringe and she was getting closer and wait what was she doing?

He closed his eyes just as her forehead thumped against his and their noses squashed together, and he felt her warm breath puff against his lips, and he suddenly remembered that he hadn’t brushed his teeth last night, or probably at all yesterday.

“You’re still really warm,” she said, and had he died and just not noticed at some point or something? But then she was pulling back and her hand drifted from his fringe to his cheek and she was stroking along his jaw. He opened his eyes to find she was still right there in front of him, blue filling his vision and making his heart do funny things.

“I’m ok,” he tried, voice raspy. “If I ‘ave some med’cin’ I’ll be fine.”

She nodded absently, staring just past his shoulder at something behind him before her eyes snapped back, and she let go of his face, then his shoulders. He shivered from the sudden lack of body heat against his left side, and she pursed her lips at him.

“I think you should have another rest day. You need to be back on your feet quickly.” She winced when he started to frown at her. “You, er, you have that fencing tournament next week, right? So you need to practice for that. Yes, that’s what I meant, ehe.”

He nodded slowly, brain still slightly mushy, and let her pull him up when she offered her hand. He stumbled back over to his bed with her help, before realising he might as well make use of being up.

“C’ud you, er, I mean, urgh…”

“What do you need?” Did her patience ever end? Not that he wanted it to, but where was the limit?

“Er, detour?” he said, nodding his head towards the bathroom.

She paused, unmoving, before snorting and waving the hand that wasn’t supporting him in a lead-the-way gesture. He shuffled forward slowly, wavering slightly as his head started to throb again, and almost missed the quiet mutter of,

“I can help you hold it up, if you want a hand.”

What? No. She didn’t. She wouldn’t. Maybe he was still having fever dreams. While awake. Yes. That was it. Because there was no way she would say something like that to a random civilian who she just so happened to keep dropping in on and looking after and giving head scratches to….

“Wha’?!” he squeaked, pulling away from her and falling against the doorjamb.

She let go of him and stepped back, wide eyed and innocent.

“I said I can help hold you up. You seem unsteady, and you don’t want to fall over in there, and I promise not to look.”

“I, er, heh, erm, no? I, er, wai’? Here? Ou’side?”

She nodded and stepped back, holding her hands up near her head as she blinked at him adorably. He closed the door, then leaned against it with a sigh. What was going on with his life right now?

~~

When he was finished, he whined until she let him bundle up on the sofa so he could watch movies and not be completely bored. She wrapped him up in the extra blankets she found in a cupboard, and sat on the couch next to him and pulled a packet of medicine from somewhere and was popping two pills out.

“Right. It is now… quarter past eight. So you can have more at quarter past twelve. I’ll set a reminder on your phone for you… or not because I don’t know your passcode, no, of course I don’t, why would I know your passcode, haha, so here, you set a reminder to take some more, ok? Ok.”

She handed him his phone, and he simply unlocked it and swapped it for the pills in her waiting hand. She blinked at him, then started tapping and swiping at it one handed while she passed him the glass of water she’d grabbed from the bathroom. He trusted her to not do anything weird.

“All done. Now, do you need anything else before I go? Nino and Alya said they’d be by again today at some point when they talked to me last night, so you won’t be alone for too long.”

He shook his head and settled back sniffing. Oh, yeah.

“’orry for snee’ing on ‘ou,” he got out before a few coughs escaped, and looked at her to find her eyes were softly dancing.

“It’s fine. It wasn’t on purpose, everyone involved knows that. You’re forgiven.”

He nodded, then squinted at her.

“’ady’ug? Wha’ happened?” he asked, fingers going to the dark smudge he’d only just noticed emerging from under the left side of her mask by her nose.

“Oh!” She jerked back and her own fingers flew up to hold his. “It’s nothing. A friend of mine wasn’t watching their hand yesterday.”

He sighed and relaxed. Plagg hadn’t mentioned an Akuma yesterday, but that didn’t mean one hadn’t happened. If she’d gotten hurt because he was sick, he would never forgive himself. He let his fingers wrap over hers, and smiled as she stroked her thumb along his knuckles.

“No’ ‘at I mind, bu’ why’re you here?”

She chuckled and grabbed another tissue for him, waiting while he blew his nose with his free hand before answering.

“I’m here because I’m worried about you. You might not remember, but I found you two nights ago by the Seine, soaking wet with no jacket. We’re going to talk about that, but it can wait until you’re feeling better. And I know that your Father,” she said the word in such a carefully neutral voice he winced, “and Nathalie don’t check on you unless they want you for something, so I thought it would be good if someone who cares about you did.”

Her hand was resting on his cheek, rubbing soft circles with her thumb as her fingers itched at right behind his ear. This was new, but oh so nice. Head scratches were always nice from his lady. And there was something else about last night and head scratches he needed to remember…

That was it.

“Oh, did, er, did Cha’ get back to you?”

The look she gave him was so dry it made him thirsty. He gulped, and started looking at everything else in the room.

“I-I mean, ‘ou said you were ‘orried about him, righ’?”

A single eyebrow lifted, before she dropped her head to her chest and let out a huge sigh.

“No. No he didn’t but it’s fine. I know he’s ok. There’s… there’s someone who would have contacted me if he wasn’t. So I’m not worried. He can take as long as he needs to get back to me without hurting himself. I trust him, the dumb cat that he is.”

He nodded, sniffing, and then the box of tissue was in front of his face and he took one.

“Stop worrying already. Everything is ok. You are to take it easy today. And I will know if you don’t. I have my sources.”

He nodded again and looked down at his lap. He was so stupid, why had he asked that. But his thoughts were interrupted by cool fingers lifting his chin, and his hair being brushed back, and then she was kissing his forehead.

“Relax. Everything is fine. It’ll all make sense soon, I promise.”

And then she was gone, over to the window and shutting it gently behind her and swinging away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Poor Adrien, all bunged up and so very, very confused. I know it can be annoying to read when people type out what cold's sound like but..... it amused me ^_^
> 
> Heh. There will actually be a bit of a wait this time before the next chapter. I'm not sure how to knit together the next bits I have planned and get us back on track to innuendo and jokes and Adrien not being sick. I never thought my first real "big" fic would feature snot so much -__-;;


	5. Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Akuma attack means Chat Noir gets to meet His Lady while suited up

Adrien spent his morning watching anime and working his way through several boxes of tissues. Nino and Alya would be coming over to have lunch with him, and Marinette would be coming over after she had finished helping her parents in the bakery to study with them all, so he could stay in his pyjamas and be a blanket burrito on the couch until at least half eleven. Which he did.

At twelve he got a message from Nino to say he was on his way over when the Akuma alert went off on his phone. He chuckled when he immediately got another message from Nino, saying that oops, Alya got an alert, off to dodge death by custard.

He was confused until he looked at the alert. Someone was filling the Seine with bananas and custard.

…

Well. It wasn’t the strangest Akuma by any stretch.

He looked up from his phone to find Plagg floating next to his face.

“Plagg Cl-“

A small black hand (paw? He could never decide) landed on his lips. “No. This is _not_ a good idea kid.”

“But she neeeeeeds me Plagg,” he slurred, still bunged up slightly.

His Kwami sighed, and rubbed at his eyes with a hand. “Fine. But I want it on record that I warned you. Any and all consequences are entirely your fault.”

He grinned at his Kwami and quickly gave him a scratch on the head, earning a surprised purr.

“Thank you Plagg. Claws out!”

He heard Plagg sigh as he was pulled in to the ring and then warm magic rushed over him. He didn’t feel any better as Chat. His nose was still blocked, his head still stuffy, and his balance not great. But he could do this, he was positive. The power of his love would conquer all.

~~

Three rooftops later he was bent over a railing and had just finished coughing up a lung, thinking that maybe Plagg had been right (not that he’d ever tell him) when a light thump sounded behind him. He turned slowly and met the rather unimpressed glare of his fellow hero.

“Hey there, Bugab-“

“You’re sick,” she bluntly cut across him, folding her arms under her chest.

“Wait wha-“

“Why are you out here in the cold when you’re sick?”

He blinked at her a few times. “There’s an Akuma.”

She scowled at him, and her foot started tapping in time with her fingers on her arm.

“You are meant to be at home, wrapped up warm and taking things easy. I’m pretty sure there would have been someone in your civilian life who would have told you to take things easy today.”

Chat closed his eyes and sighed as all the little details that had been fuzzy from his cold and sleepiness, all the coincidences that he’d been trying to ignore since she found him by the river, clicked in to place. So she knew. But if she wasn’t going to outright say it…

“Nope,” he tried to chirp, smiling brightly at her. “I’ve not talked to anyone from my civilian life yet today, and I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m feeling perfectly fine, so let’s go find the Akuma M’lady.”

Her scowl got worse and he saw her fingers curl in to fists as she dropped them.

“Chat Noir! You. Are. Sick. Your nose is bright red and running, your eyes are unfocused, and you sound awful. And you are going home, right now.”

He stood up straighter and tried to hide the fact he was leaning against the railing still as he crossed his own arms and tipped his chin up so he could look down at her. “Make me.”

The look on her face made him regret. He yelped and tried to scramble backwards but forgot the railing was there and as he stumbled against it she was suddenly there, hands pinned on either side of his hips and very much in his personal space. His breath caught as she stretched up, nose to nose with him with narrowed eyes.

“Don’t push me. Because I could. I could wrap you up with my yo-yo, sling you over my shoulder and carry you back to your room, where I’d throw you on your bed and tie you too it with some of those silk ties you own so you can’t be so stupid and come out here again. Is that really what you want, kitty?”

She slowly leaned back out of his space and he wheezed, staring at a point beyond everything. He had not expected that. He knew what saying “make me” normally ended in, but he hadn’t really expected Ladybug to go there.

And now she had he really wasn’t sure why he hadn’t done it sooner.

She snorted, and he focused back on her, the faintest blush spreading across her cheeks.

“So. Last chance. Are you going home by yourself while I go take care of the Akuma, or do I need to give you a hand?”

“Depends what you’re going to do with the hand,” he muttered. And after a blink, he was rewarded with a crimson blush racing over her entire face. Her mouth worked without sound for a few seconds before she bit her lip and stared at the floor.

“Shut up. Now,” she finally looked up at him and reached forward to cup his cheek gently. “Be a good kitty and go home.”

He met her eyes and found them warm, kind, and sparkling against the red of her mask and cheeks, and nodded.

“Good. I’ll come see you later. I have… somewhere I should be going right now, but I promise I’ll come see you as soon as I can after I’ve sorted everything out.”

He nodded again, and tilted his face against her hand, and she obliged him by moving her fingers to scratch at the hairs on the nape of his neck and rub her thumb along his cheek bone. Then she was leaning forward and doing the forehead bump he was really starting to love.

“I’ll see you later my sweet kitty. Be good and take your medicine, and you’ll get a reward later.”

She kissed his cheek, so close to his own lips, and then she was gone, jumping from the roof and swinging away down the street to do her duty to the city. Adrien steadied himself against the railing and grabbed his baton, turning to face towards his house where he could still see his open bedroom window past the two houses between them. He judged the angle, distance, force needed, and propelled himself across the gap, and straight in to a chimney face first.

One more house. Two more jumps. He could do this.

~~

Adrien dozed on his couch. He had barely managed to get home, stumbling through his window and landing in a coughing pile on the floor. Plagg dropped the transformation and then poked and prodded and whined at him until he dragged himself to the couch, and then the Kwami had had to tuck him in since he was too exhausted to do it himself. They had watched the news report together until they’d seen the ladybugs swirl around the city (and his nose), at which point Plagg muted it so Adrien could finally relax. It hadn’t been a hard or dangerous fight, just long, and had ended up needing Queen Bee. Small children covered in banana gunk and custard were surprisingly tricky to pin down.

So when he heard quiet whispers in his room, he was aware of it. He kept his eyes closed as footsteps scuffed their way over to him, and then as the couch dipped by his hip.

“Mmmm. Ladybug?”

A quiet snort made him force heavy eyes open to meet laughing blue ones. But there was no red mask surrounding them, just a hint of a blush. He stared, trying to process what was wrong with the picture, and when it finally clicked in to place he gulped.

“Oh, hey. What’re you doing here?” he slurred, rubbing at his eyes with a fist.

Marinette’s eyebrow quirked up in synch with one side of her lips and the danger sense in his brain turned on to a cautious amber.

“I’m here to check on you, after our study day got cancelled yesterday? Alya and Nino are on their way but will be while. They ended up chasing the Akuma further than they thought.”

“Oh. Right. I don’t remember… wait, I sort of do? I hit you yesterday, right? Are you ok?”

She looked surprised, then amused, twisting slightly so the left side of her face was turned further away from him and a long silky ribbon draped over her shoulder from where it was tied up in her hair.

“I’m fine, no real damage, and it wasn’t your fault. I should have been paying more attention.”

“Let me see?”

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and shook her head slightly. So he turned on the charm. Kitten eyes, pouty lip, head tilted just so, and one hand placed gently on her arm as the other slowly lifted up towards her face. She put up a token resistance before letting him move her head by his fingertips on her chin, and he scanned her face for any marks. He couldn’t see any no wait. She was wearing slightly thicker make up on her left cheek, near her nose. He lifted his hand towards the area, and found his fingers caught in hers.

He blinked, confused, and she full on smirked as she started rubbing her thumb along his knuckles and his stomach squirmed. This was familiar. Why was this familiar? Marinette didn’t smirk at him like that or hold his hand like… like Ladybug had earlier that morning when he tried to touch the bruise by her nose.

… huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!
> 
> Thanks as always for reading. I am FINALLY getting them back on track and heading towards what Cold Front started as before my brain decided that no, Adrien must SUFFER!!  
> He's getting better (finally. I've only been trying since I first decided to make him sick o.o;) which means soon, he'll be able to give as good as he's getting from Ladybug


	6. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's worked it out! But how will he take it?

Adrien looked at her. Then he blinked, and looked again. It was still Marinette sitting next to him, in the fluffy pink jumper with white spots on he’d gotten her a few weeks ago. It was still Marinette but with Ladybug’s smirk and eyes and touch and huh.

“You’re Ladybug.”

No question. No surprise. Just a flat statement of fact. He hadn’t thought her smirk could get bigger. But there it went.

“Whaaaaa?” she gasped, the hand not holding his flying to her mouth in an over exaggerated display of shock. “Why would you say that?”

He tried to match the dry look she’d given him only a few hours ago, when she’d visited him that morning and she snorted, then started to giggle. He heard a light tinkling laugh join her, and saw her purse start to shake, and figured that was where her Kwami was. He sighed and settled back against the cushions, running his free hand through his hair and gripping it. He stared at the ceiling, trying to process this new knowledge. And not completely freak out.

So it was Marinette who had threatened to tie him up with silk (he thought about her hair ribbons and gulped), and called him “her kitty”, and kissed him all over his face, and showed up late at night just to check on him and play with his hair. It was Ladybug who had spent most of yesterday here with their friends looking after him, and had changed him with Nino, and had seen him try to kiss Alya (oh no why. Whyyyyyyyyyy). And then it was Marinette who he had sneezed all over (and Tikki, who was still in the bag which suddenly made him scared), and who had found him by the river and brought him home, and showered him, and…

“Oh, right. Tikki, you can come out now. Don’t beat up Plagg too much. When Mama heard you were sick she made you some of her chicken and veg soup and some dumplings. I already cleared it with Nathallie and your chef when I got here, and they said it was fine. Nino and Alya are bringing some meringues to have with the berries which Nathalie has also approved, just for today. Do you want soup now?”

She had pulled away from him and stood up, and he didn’t think as he dragged himself up by the back of the couch and snagged one of her arms to pull her back down. He tried to tug her down next to him but she landed on his legs with her back to him, so he wrapped his arms around her and took advantage of the opportunity.

“Nope. Stay. Eat later.”

She chuckled quietly, but didn’t try to get up again. She relaxed against him, and he sighed as he started to rub his nose against her hair. There was so much still to work through in his head, several years of memories with both of them to match up. Memories like Marinette stuttering and babbling at him in school. That whole thing with the posters in her room. Seeing her in a Chat Noir bikini last summer. He shifted slightly as the last thought hit him, and Marinette stirred, looking round so his nose was against her forehead instead.

“So what was the matter with you on Friday anyway?” she asked his chin.

He thought back to the conversation on the roof and started to squirm.

“Oh. Erm, yeah. Just some of the things that were said. And you were, er, how to phrase it. You were cold?”

She pulled away and scrunched her nose at him.

“Well, yes. It was night, and we were on the roof so there was wind chill. And that cold front had just hit so-“

There was that phrase again. “No, I mean, that is to say, you _looked_ cold.”

She blinked at him from just a little bit too close.

“So you did pick up on it then. I was trying to make it obvious so you’d offer to hug me and warm me up so we didn’t have to go home so early, but then you got so weird and… and… wait.” She tried to twist round to face him better but he kept his arms locked round her middle so she couldn’t. But then she squirmed and her legs were rubbing against his and she was somehow shifting backwards and she lifted her head so their noses touched and he leaned back and let go on instinct and damnit he’d fallen for it. “You don’t mean the hugging and bouncing, do you. You mean…”

She trailed off, and he tried really hard to not let his eyes flick downwards as he smiled innocently. He tried really, really, _really_ hard. But then she shifted, sitting up straighter and rolling her shoulders back and crossing her arms under her chest like she had back then and he was only a teenage boy and there were these two really eye catching spots in terribly convenient places.

“Really? The great Chat Noir got flustered by a pair of cold boobs. You’re a model Adrien. You must have seen boobs before in all sorts of states.”

He snapped his eyes back up to her face to see her looking at him incredulously. He pouted at her, and muttered “Well, yeah, but I’ve never really been interested in looking before. And are you really in any position to talk after that shower?”

Her blush came back at that and she looked away, ducking her head and biting her lip. He fought the grin that was trying to spread across his face. He finished shifting his legs so she sat sideways between them before he rested a hand on her knee which was now curled up next to his hip.

He sighed and started to rub his cheek against hers, but pulled away from her quickly to sneeze as powder came loose. Oh. Right.

“So why’re you wearing makeup? Not that I’m complaining, but I thought you saved it for special occasions.”

She pulled a face and sighed, reaching towards the box of tissues he’d left tucked half under a pillow behind him, grabbing him one.

“Yeah. But Alya saw you give me this yesterday,” she said, waving at her nose area. “I couldn’t risk going to the Akuma with it showing in case she got a close up and saw it was in exactly the same place. I couldn’t risk her seeing it and working it out during a live stream.”

“Oh, right. That makes sense,” he garbled before blowing his nose. Urgh. He couldn’t wait to be better. He leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder, dropping the snotty tissue in the bin next to him so he could wrap his arms round her again and pull her closer again.

She relaxed instantly and she felt perfect, like she belonged right there with him. One of her arms went round him and started to draw random patterns against his back while the other reached up to grip his t-shirt at the shoulder.

“I think we need to talk.”

She stiffened in his arms, her fingers stopping. “Talk?”

“Yeah. About this. And what happens now. I know you didn’t want us to find out, and I’m sorry I screwed it all up but I want to know where we stand now and how this affects our heroing and-“

She started to giggle, cutting him off, and then she was pulling back slightly so she could look up at him and she was Right There. And then her hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck and why was she pulling him closer?

“Relax kitty. I’m pretty sure everything will be fine, but if you really want we can talk it all out later when you’re not so ill.” She trailed off, staring in to his eyes and smiling at him so warmly it killed him.

“Yeah, erm, later sounds fine,” he murmured, leaning forward slowly to close the gap between their faces and was rewarded by a hitch in her breath and seeing her eyes flutter closed.

He was closing his own eyes when of course the door opened and he heard Nino call a greeting.

He let his head slide past hers and thump to her shoulder, whining in the back of his throat, which set off his cough again. He vaguely heard Marinette explain to their friends that no, nothing was happening, he had just needed a hug, don’t give me that look Alya.

Eh. Oh well. There was always later to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all.  
> So I think this is nearly finished? There are only two more bits I really want to do (a Ladynoir scene, and a smidge of Marichat), which will be the final chapter, and then I will MAYBE try to do a few scenes from Marinette's perspective. But it's a very big maybe. Because I really don't think I can write her so well, or do what I want to do justice
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, and the people who have commented. You are all wonderful <3


	7. Wrap up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug meet up to talk things out, and snuggles happen

Chat Noir bounced across the rooftops on his way to meet Ladybug. He was feeling great! He’d spent all afternoon yesterday and as much of school as possible wrapped around Marinette, saying hugs were the best medicine. No one had really commented, given how much closer they had gotten in the last few months which had involved more physical contact anyway. In fact, most everyone had been sympathetic, thinking he was just a clingy sick person because of his lonely home life, and went out of their way to give him shoulder pats and hair ruffles. It’d been nice.

Nino had been glad he’d found someone else to be his cuddle buddy, and Alya kept aww-ing at him and trying to film him, “as a good mother should” she kept saying. And Marinette had seemed happy to let him, leaning in to him more and more as the day went on, but they hadn’t had a chance to talk without someone else around. Which was why they were meeting now.

He landed on the warehouse roof that was their meeting point today and saw his Lady leaning against the stair housing, rubbing at her arms. He whistled as he walked towards her, not wanting to startle her and be thrown off the roof like the last time. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Hey there. How’re you feeling?”

“I’m feeling purr-rity good Bugaboo. I bribed Plagg with extra cheese to make my suit thicker until I’m completely better and it seems to be helping.”

“Oooh, that’s a good idea. Why have we never done that before? I’ll have to ask Tikki if she can do it too. I’m freezing right now.”

She did look cold. Arms wrapped round her, huddled as close to downwind side of the building as she could get, and shivering slightly with a red stain across her cheeks and nose. He stepped forward and opened his arms to her, and she practically jumped in to them to wrap herself around him.

“Ooooooooh. Warm kitty, gooooood kitty,” she purred as she rubbed her face against his chest.

He laughed and started to shuffle her backwards until she hit the wall, then arranged himself so he was blocking as much of the cold as he could, pulling her arms from around him to curl them up on his chest. “Better?”

“Much. Thanks.” She rested against him a moment and he thought he heard her teeth chatter before she seemed to shake herself and look up at him.

“So. Before we start, I need to say something.” She looked nervous, eyes darting over his face and tiny wrinkles between her brows. He wanted to smooth them away, but when he started to loosen one of his arms she shivered violently, so he pulled her closer instead. She took a big breath, then let it out slowly.

“I need to apologise to you. I don’t know how much you remember, but I broke in to your room and invaded your personal space when I knew you were sick multiple times. It was wrong of me, and I feel like I took advantage of your feelings for me too, when I was trying to make you feel better, but it doesn’t matter why I did it because it was wrong. I’ll understand completely if you hate me or need some time to think things over and want me to back off or-“

She stopped when his lips pressed softly against hers and they stood like that for a moment. When he pulled away he studied her face. Her lips were still parted mid word and she had glassy eyes leaking thin tear tracks down her cheeks. He ran his thumbs over them, then let his hands rest there to frame her face.

“Nothing to forgive lovebug. If you hadn’t come over to check on me, then I’d probably have collapsed on the way back to bed, or get there but not have covered up, and I’d have been even worse off than I was. And Nino wouldn’t have shown up so early either, so it’s fine. And please, take advantage of my feelings for you whenever you feel like it. I’m all for you looking after me whenever you want.”

He grinned down at her, and got a small, shaky lip twitch back. He bundled her closer again.

“You are one of my closest friends, both in and out the suit. You are welcome in my room whenever you want, for whatever reason. I trust you, ok? Nothing’s ever going to make me not trust you.” He paused, tipping his head side to side a few times as if in thought. “Save teaming up with Hawkmoth, but I’m sure we could work that out somehow if you did.” He rubbed her shoulders a few times when that got a slight chuckle out of her. He let his lips rest on the top of her head which he realised was overly warm as he let his hands drop down to hold hers.

“Everything’s ok Bug. Everything’s going to be ok. But I think we should maybe move this back to your place, hmm? You’re both freezing and roasting. I think I got you sick.”

She hmmed against his shoulder where she was rubbing her nose, but made no effort to move away. He sighed.

“C’mon Bug, let’s get you home.”

He carefully picked her up, one arm holding her firmly round the waist as he got her arms to hold on to his shoulders. She held on tightly and tried to bury her face further in to his neck as he started them bouncing gently across the rooftops back to the bakery.

~~

Chat landed on her balcony the next night and swung his bag off his shoulders. Marinette had missed school today, which wasn’t surprising given the fever she’d been running when he’d got her home last night. Luckily (or not, he still hadn’t decided), the noise of him getting Marinette through the trap door and on to her bed had woken her parents, who had come to check on her and found her laying on top of her bedsheets running a high fever. When he’d tried to visit at lunch today he had been turned away with some of Sabine’s homemade steamed buns and more soup. Since he was only just over his own cold, they said, they didn’t want him to re-catch it by going near Marinette.

So he was here as Chat to look after his bug. He crept towards the trapdoor and listened carefully before cautiously peeking in. The main light was off and the door to the main room was shut, but a small light was by her bed, showing her sitting up and staring at a pad of paper. He knocked quietly and smiled as she lifted a hand vaguely in his direction without moving anything else, and he took that as an invitation to enter.

He swung himself down and landed next to the bed, letting his eyes adjust before dropping the bag he’d brought next to her.

“Hey,” he whispered as quietly as he could, remembering how much his head had hurt. She grunted, waving her hand again. He chuckled as he crawled on to the bed and settled down next to her, lifting his arm in invitation which she accepted, fitting herself against his side. “What’re you drawing?”

“You,” she slurred as she tilted the pad so he could see the rough sketch of him as Adrien in the middle of a fencing pose. She lurched forward with a hacking cough before flopping back again with a groan. Oh his poor Lady.

“I’ve got throat sweets and liquid medicine and some of those things you squirt on your pillow to clear airways if you want to try any of them? And crackers to help scratch your throat, if you need to?” he told her gently as he rubbed her arm.

She shrugged her shoulders ever so slightly and slumped more against him, but then dropped her drawing things and made a grabby hand at the bag. He pulled it closer and took the things out, and she fished out one of the liquid things and broke it on the shoulder of the over sized t-shirt she was wearing as a pyjama top.

“So I’ve been dying to know, when did you figure me out?”

She shrugged again, leaning her head back against his shoulder. “When I got home Saturday, after you sneezed. Tikki heard Plagg when she was washing, and was mad at him for dropping you in the river,” she said, talking slower and slurring things more.

He chuckled quietly at that, shifting her slowly so she was laying on the bed instead of him, snuggling against her back to keep her wrapped in his arms.

“I think I suspected,” she murmured, and when he looked her eyes were starting to droop. “Why I called you kitty.”

He hummed at that, and let it set off the purr in his chest and he heard her sigh. Simply having her near had helped him feel better, so he could only hope that him being here would help her

They still needed to talk. He wanted to know where they stood now, how this changed things both good and bad. He wanted to talk about the kiss from last night, and all the little kisses she’d given him over the weekend. He wanted to know if he could keep holding on to her when neither was sick anymore. He needed to know if she’d maybe, hopefully, want to be more than just good friends now.

But it could wait till later he thought as he started to tug her blankets up. He then bit his lip and tried not to wake her up as he silently shook in laughter at his next thought. He tucked the blanket under her chin, to stop her from getting a cold front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I think this is as happy as I'm going to get with it, so... yeah.
> 
> I just want to say thank you so much for reading this. To everyone who has read, left kudos, left comments, and stuck with me since the start, you have really made my day and made me want to do better, to write a story that was worthy of your support.
> 
> This was only meant to be a one shot filled with innuendo and silliness for Bronte, and I honestly don't know how I ended up here XD
> 
> So yeah. Thank you everyone <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.
> 
> Just to warn you, my update schedule is going to be all over the place. I have several health conditions that will sometimes get in the way of me writing/posting, but I will eventually get there until this is marked finished. Please be patient with me.
> 
> And look. I'm relatively new to writing. If you see something wrong, be it a misspelled word, random tense shift, someone has three arms, PLEASE let me know. I don't always catch this stuff, and I won't get better unless I'm told I need to. I am very, very open to constructive criticism of my writing skills. And plot. Or lack there of XP  
> (But please remember I'm from the UK, so I'm keeping my u's)


End file.
